For The Love Of JellO!
by Danimister
Summary: What happens when the Weasley twins are sent back to Marauder time? When they have to help get Lily and James together, patch up friendships, and save Hogwarts from mutant hamsters throwing green jello? ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

"For the last time Remus, dying those Slytherin's hair pink was a BRILLIANT idea!" Sirius Black cried.

Remus turned angrily. "So it doesn't matter that we got another detention? I had a date with Silvia on Saturday!"

"Sorry, Remy!" James Potter muttered. "But, you know, it could be worse…"

"Oh really?" Remus asked, turning red.

"Yeah!" Peter said, lighting up. "Prongs could've had a date with Evans!"

"Yes!" James said. "I could've had a date with Evans!"

The four boys were silent for a moment. Sirius' cheeks bulged out.

"What's wrong, Padfoot?" James asked, confused.

Sirius burst out laughing. He grabbed his stomach and rolled on the floor. Remus and Peter soon followed. "Sorry!" They gasped. "You-Evans-Date!" James grunted, stamped his foot in a very Evans-ish manner, and stomped off.

As he walked away, he heard Sirius say, "Prongs and Evans date! Yeah, and the mutant hamsters from Zorg are gonna attack us with green jell-o!"

"Come on, Fred!" George Weasley yelled. "Let's go already!"

"Wait! We have to make sure this works!" Fred sighed.

"Fine! But hurry!"

Fred grabbed his wand and zapped the two motorcycles. He twisted a few dials, and the motorbikes let out a loud, low hum. Colored lights flashed, and a thick, gray fog surrounded the twins.

The humming got louder, and the twins rose up in the air.

"It's working!" George yelled excitedly.

THUNK! The two boys were thrown back onto the hard, cold stone floor.

"It didn't work…" Fred sighed.

"Well DUH!"

"Um..Hello?

Fred and George Weasley looked up into the smiling, yet very confused, face of James Potter.


	2. James Bond and Wizard of Oz

A/N: Ok, this will probably be one of the ONLY weird and random fics I write. I can only write them when I'm in a VERY random mood, and I rather like my serious ones better. This one should be quite long, though, so please R&R! Thankee! Oh, and see my profile if you just HAVE to have a disclaimer… losers…

**-The Almighty Danielle**

"Harry?" Fred screamed loudly. "Damn! It didn't work!"

James raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

George was staring at James, his mouth slightly open. "Wait…." He said.

"Why are your eyes brown?"

James started. "Er…My eyes were always brown. May I ask who you are? I haven't seen you around here."

Fred and George gasped. "You haven't heard of us? But were like, the best pranksters in the school!"

James laughed hysterically.

Fred and George gaped. "What?"

The boy in front of them now had tears running down his face. "You two! **chuckle** The best **gasp** pranksters in the **giggle** whole school?"

Fred stomped his foot defiantly. "Of course we are! And if you're not Harry, who the bloody hell are you?"

James Potter stopped laughing abruptly. "You don't KNOW ME?" He asked.

The twins shook their heads.

James gaped. "But I'm, like, famous! My parents are the top aurors of the ministry! My grandfather was a Hogwarts Headmaster! The whole Potter family is bloody rich! I'm the best bloody chaser Gryffindor has ever seen! And," James grinned, "All the girls in this school want to date me."

"Oh yeah?" George asked.

James turned and winked at a group of girls gathered around the nearest classroom. They sighed, giggled, and one brave blonde winked back. James turned. "See?"

"Sure, whatever." Fred said. "You may have all the girls you want, but you're sure as hell not the best prankster."

Just then, a group of about twenty Slytherin's marched up to the trio. Each one was a shocking pink bubble-gum color, and had little red sparkles in their hair. They were dressed in pink ruffled tea gowns, and looked very angry.

One Slytherin stepped up. "We'll get you, Potter, and you're little werewolf, too!"

James laughed. "Whatever you say, Lucius!"

The Slytherins walked away, and Fred and George were left facing a triumphant James.

"That was…"

"BLOODY AMAZING! YOU'RE MY NEW IDOL!" Fred hugged James tightly. George reached over and pulled his twin up, saving him from any further embarrassment.

"So…" He said. "Who ARE you?

James ran a hand through his hair and grinned. "Potter." He said. "James Potter."

George turned to Fred. "Fred-o, I don't think were in Kansas anymore."


	3. The Hamster Army Assembles

A/N: I am REALLY REALLY sorry! I meant to update this about a week ago, but I had like twelve tests, and then I had a band contest, and soccer tryouts at my school…but anyway, heres chapter Three:

"Ok, so you guys are from the future?" James asked.

Fred and George nodded simultaneously. They had spent about six hours trying to convince James that they were, indeed, from the future.

"So if you're really from the future, then you know what's gonna happen to me, right?" James asked, a smirk forming across his face.

George sputtered nervously. "Er. We. Er. Well,"

Fred interrupted, "Nope. Never heard of you in our lives.

James slumped down in his chair disappointedly. "Shit."

"Potter!" A girlish voice shrieked from the doorway. A slender redheaded girl appeared in the doorway. "Don't curse in front of the first years!" She gave him a hate-filled look.

James opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a very frazzled Sirius Black.

"The hamsters are coming! The hamsters are coming!" He screamed, running face first into a wall. He fell to the ground with a loud **THUNK**.

James strode over to his best friend curiously. He helped him up and slapped him in the face.

"Ow! Bloody HELL, Prongs! You're supposed to be my friend! Friends don't slap Friends! See if I ever talk to you again! I hate you! Leave me alone! Why are you still here? Go away! Go away! **GO AWAY**!" He turned away from his friend in a huff, crossing his arms. Then, as if remembering something important, he turned back to James, grabbed him by the shoulders, and screeched,

"THE HAMSTERS ARE HERE! FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN, THE HAMSTERS ARE HERE!"

James stepped back, wiping the saliva from his face. He glared at Sirius and yelled,

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Sirius shook violently. "Peter kind of tried to turn the Slytherins hair green, and now they're all hamsters! And they're invading the castle with their evil hamster leader! They shall kill us all! We must stop this! We'll give them a sacrifice! We'll give them YOU!" And with that highly disturbing statement, he turned to Lily, who, as you hopefully remember, was still standing in the common room. He picked her up and threw her out the window, where she was caught by the hamster army.

James gasped. "Dude!" he yelled, "You just threw my future girlfriend out of a twelfth-story window!"

Sirius pondered this for a moment, then said, "Huh."

Fred and George (Ha! You forgot all about them, didn't you? You were so absorbed in my random ramblings that you forgot this story was about Fred and George coming into the future! You thought it was all about Sirius and James! Well you're WRONG! You're all WRONG! HAHAH MWAHAHAH MWAMWAHA! **Cough** Anyways…) were watching this confusing scene dumbly. They glanced at each other, and burst out laughing.

Sirius turned. "You!" He yelled accusingly. "Who are you?"


	4. Introductions

A/N: Once again, I waited WAY too long to update. I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Anyway, I've been busy the last few weekends, but now that it's FINALLY Easter weekend, I have time to update. 27 school days left for moi!

FWGWFWGWFWGWFWGWFWGWFWGWFWGWFWGWFWGWFWGW

Fred and George stopped laughing immediately. Sirius' face was lined with anger, his eyebrows were raised, and his eyes were blazing.

"We didn't-"

"We just-"

"Um-"

"Er-"

"PLEASE don't hurt us!" They finally exclaimed, bending down with their hands clasped. Sirius glared at them for a moment before bursting out into hysterics.

"Ha!" He shouted. "I really had you going there! You thought- **chuckle** – you actually thought- **snort** – that I was going to hurt you! You should have seen your faces! Haha! Ah." Sirius wiped a tear from his eye and smiled at Fred and George.

"Sirisly, though," Sirius said, strangely serious, "Who are you two?"

Fred and George stood up slowly. They glanced at each other, then back at Sirius. He raised an eyebrow, and the twins stepped forward hesitantly.

"Fred-"

"And George-"

"Weasley." They finished together.

Sirius studied them. "I don't recall seeing the two of you here before. Are you related to a Mr. William Arthur Weasley?"

Fred and George looked at Sirius, confused. They turned to James.

"He talks like that when he's trying to act smart." James explained.

Suddenly, Peter ran into the common room, screaming. He ran straight into a wall, fell backward, stood up, and ran into the wall again. Sirius and James scurried over to him and grabbed him by the elbows. They pulled him up.

Peter shivered and widened his eyes. "Pad! Prongs! They've got Remus!"

HAMSTERSHAMSTERSHAMSTERSHAMSTERSHAMSTERSHAMSTERS

(Meanwhile, back at the Green Jello-throwing-hamsters-slash-Slytherins lair…)

"How the BLOODY HELL did we get into this mess?" Remus asked tiredly.

Lily gritted her teeth. "I blame Black and Potter completely."

Remus and Lily sighed. The hamsters did a sort of war dance around the two, and tied them to a large chain. One very large hamster with silky white fur squeaked something to the rest, and Remus and Lily were lifted in the air. They stopped over a large black cauldron. Lily stared down into the green bubbling goo.

"Lupin," she asked calmly. "What is that?"

"Well Lily-flower," Remus answered, just as calm. "I do believe it is boiling Jell-o."

GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW

(Present time, room where Fred and George disappeared)

The door slowly creaked open. A short, red-haired girl stepped in cautiously. She peered around the dark room and pulled out her wand.

"Lumos." She whispered. Nothing happened. "Lumos! Lumos! Oh, for the love of Merling, LUMOS!" A bright light filled the room.

"Thank you!" The girl said. She held her lit wand over her head. "Fred! George! Where are you two?"

The wand light flickered over a large pile of dust. "Oh dear…" the girl said sadly. She ran out of the room. "Mum! Dad! Harry! Ron! Dumbledoreeeeeeee!"


	5. The Hamsters Plot

A/N: Wow. I updated five minutes ago, I know! But I was so BORED! And hopefully, this makes up for the wait.

Disclaimer. Me. Ownie. Nada. Entiendo?

GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW

"So Miss Weasley," Albus Dumbledore sighed. "You're worried because you can't find your brothers?" He had the faintest hint of a grin on his face, and Ginny sighed impatiently.

"That's not the POINT, Professor!" She screeched. "The POINT is that I SAW them go into that room. I waited outside for FIVE MINUTES. The door was CLOSED. When I went in, there was NOTHING in the room but dust. There were NO other doors OR windows, and YOU CAN'T APPARATE ON SCHOOL GROUNDS!"

Dumbledore frowned. His face became more serious, and he stood up. With his back facing Ginny, he asked, "Ginevra, do you have any idea where your brothers may have gone."

Ginny's face remained blank. Dumbledore turned to face her, and watched her think. Her face paled, and she opened her mouth, horrified.

PASTPASTPASTPASTPASTPASTPASTPASTPASTPASTPASTPASTPAST

"WHAT?" James bellowed. "Now they've got my BEST FRIEND-no offense Pads-AND my girlfriend?"

Sirius looked at James sadly. "Prongs, mate, there's three things wrong with that statement. ONE, I am your best mate, NOT Remus. TWO, Lily is NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT your girlfriend."

"What's three?" George asked.

Sirius grinned. "Those things only THINK they have them, when really this was all a trap! The stupid little fuzzballs THINK they can beat us by capturing Moony and Lily-flower, but if we beat them…"

"If we beat them what?" James asked.

"Er." Sirius frowned. "Actually, I hadn't though that far yet."

HAMSTERSHAMSTERSHAMSTERSHAMSTERSHAMSTERSHAMSTERS

Lucius Malfoy (in his hamster form) stood in front of the hamster army. They grew quiet, and he began his speech.

"Now, my loyal minions! We shall attack tonight! We have the girl and the wolf, and we can soon put our plan into action! The 'Marauders'," Here he sneered, "Will come to save them. We all know how noble Mr. Potter is; he will most definitely try to fight. But we can triumph! Only we have the Jell-O! Only we have the Jell-O! ONLY WE HAVE THE JELL-O!"

The hamsters cheered. Lily and Remus looked at each other and gulped as they moved closer and closer to the vat of boiling jell-o.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: HAHAHA Cliffie! WILL Lily and Remus survive? HOW will James, Sirius, and Peter save their friends? WILL James get Lily to fall in love with him? HOW does Ginny know what happened to her brothers? WHEN will Fred and George realize that everything depends on them? And HOW did the jell-o become green?

Reviews are my friends…..


End file.
